


Anxious Kisses

by 5SecondsofCake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Insecure Luke, Luke Centric, M/M, OT4, Sad, Sad Luke, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsofCake/pseuds/5SecondsofCake
Summary: Luke is having a bad day. He can't seem to get anything right at the studio and he is starting to think the boys don't love him anymore. But the boys help him realize that's not the truthORLuke is having a bad day and the boys help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I can make this into a series if your would like. I am also taking request!

Luke tried for what felt like the thousandth time to hit the note for the new album they are working for. He takes off the earphones and slams them down. "UGHH, Why can't I get anything right?" Luke says. More to himself than anyone else, he feels tears of frustration prickling his eyes. The other boys exchange a look and decide to call in a night.

"Aww Lukey, it's ok. It's just not your day" Ashton says caringly. Luke took it the exact opposite, he shook his head, and says a little more forcefully than needed "I can do it, I promise." The boys all sigh and sit back down, but inside are all proud of Luke for how hard he was working, but also quite concerned.

When Luke isn't paying attention all the boys sneak out and speak. "What is up with Luke?" Mikey asks. "I dunno but let's just give him some space," Ashton says. They all agree and make their way back into the room. Luke see's them enter the room and starts to worry about what they were talking about. Do they want to break up with him?

1 hour later Luke finally finishes recording his part of the song, the boys are quite irritable it being 11'clock at night. Luke walks out, proud that he finished the track but quite frustrated at himself that it took him so long to finish it. The boys trudge out to the van and head back to the house they are renting out in L.A.

In the car, Calum and Mikey are cuddling in the back. Both quite exhausted, Luke tries to cuddle in Ashton's side. However, Ashton has other ideas and scoots away to talk to the boys right a Luke tries to. Not knowing Luke was trying to cuddle with him. A wave of sadness sweeps over Luke, he turns to look out the window, they definitely don't want him anymore. He ends up falling asleep in the car.

Ashton wakes Luke up. "Wake up Luke, were at the house. Come inside." Usually, Ashton would carry Luke in. Luke still doesn't understand why they hate him all of a sudden. Ashton walks into the house and Mikey and Calum have already.

Luke sits on the couch suddenly not tired at all. He knows Mikey, Calum and Ashton are probably all in there room cuddling, not even missing him, not even wanting him there. He sits on the couch, sniffing. A million thoughts going through his mind of why the don't love him suddenly?

He feels his breath hitch and his chest tighten. He tries to calm himself down but keeps the negative thoughts in his head, he starts to full blown panic. He suddenly notices he is crying, he rocks back and forth. He rocks himself to sleep.

Ashton walks out in the middle of the night and sees's Luke curled up in a ball on the couch. When Ashton takes a closer look he see's dried tears on his cheeks. He softly shakes Luke, "Baby wake up, come on Lukey." Luke blinks a couple of times and looks up. He flinches a little when he sees Ashton.

He sits up and stares into Ashton's Hazel brown eyes. "What do you want," his voice gruff with sleep and from crying before. "Oh Lukey Baby what is wrong," Ashton asks rubbing at Luke's cheek. Luke starts to break a little, but not completely. He shakes his head, tears collecting in his eyes.

"Nothing," He says sniffing. Ashton looks at him doubtfully, he gets up to wake Mikey and Calum. Luke takes this the wrong way and tears start to fall silently down his cheeks again. He shakes his head and his whole body. He hiccups and starts to cry semi-silently.

Sobs wracking his whole body, hyperventilating at the same time, he is a whimpering mess. This is where the rest of the boys enter, they rush to his side. Him being the closest to Calum, he pulls Luke onto his lap.

"Shh, Baby. You gotta calm yourself down, what's got you so upset?" Calum asks rocking Luke back and forth as you would a baby. Luke is a stuttering mess but they still understand him, "Y-y-you guys d-don't love m-me," Luke wails loudly. This time Mikey speaks up "What do you mean by the baby?"

But Luke is crying too hard to answer. Calum leans forward and starts to kiss his tears away, Mikey rubs his back and Ashton squeezes his hand accordingly. As he starts to calm down, and his sobs turn to hiccups Ashton runs his hand through Lukes messy curls.

"What was that?" Mikey asks breaking the silence. Luke mumbles an answer, the boys just look at him. "An anxiety attack," Luke says a little more clearly this time. "Baby" Ashton asks.

Luke just shakes his head and whimpers. "Did we do something?" Calum whispers almost scared of the answer. "You don't love me," He says like its the most simple thing in the world. The boys just look at Luke like he is insane. "Why would you say that?" Ashton asks.

Luke shakes his head, "I mean in not surprised, I've never had one beautiful boy after me, much less three. No one that wasn't obligated has ever loved me, when I was younger I always felt as though something was missing in me. And when you three came into my life you changed me, for the better. But there had to be some catch. What is someone like me with these three beautiful boys? Thank you for staying with me for a long as you did, you stuck around the longest out of them all. I used to wonder what's so wrong with me that everyone always leaves me. It's hard for me to let you guys ago, but it's harder to ask you to stay if you want to leave. Just don't forget me, ok?" Luke finishes with a small laugh.

By the end of Lukes small rant, all the boys have tears in their eyes, "That's not true, all three of us love you very much. Why did you think that Lukey boy?" Calum asks. Luke just shrugs. "No really Luke, why did you think that?' Mikey asks.

"Because you guys were ignoring me in the car and because how could you love me?" Luke says. "Because, you're you, your eyes when you smile," Ashton says

"Your Beautiful Laugh"

"Your long sexy legs"

"Those beautiful lips"

"Your innocence"

"Your perfect Luke" Calum finishes, peppering his face with kisses. Going from his nose to his eyelids to his cheeks to his forehead finally ending at his lips.

Ashton takes Lukes scarred wrists and kisses them. He picks Luke up and carries him to their shared bedroom. Luke in the middle, cuddling Calum their legs tangle together. Ashton spooning luke from behind, his strong arms wrapped around Lukes small frame.

Mikey is spooning Calum from behind, his arm draped over his waist. Holding Lukes hand. Intimacy surrounding them, they whispered sweet nothings into Luke's ears, telling his how much they meant to him. Luke has never felt so loved or so happy.

Luke falls into a blissful sleep from being so tired.

And sometimes this is just what Luke needs, just a little reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey let me know in the comments down below if you want me to make a part 2 or even a series!


End file.
